La houle cette nuit
by flying knight
Summary: Ce soir ça sent le savon noir, le combat puis peut-être aussi la joie de vivre. Et l'ananas ! Quoi, trompé de pot ?


**Titre: **La houle cette nuit.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Notes:** La chanson de Luffy se chantonne sur l'air de "Le Forban", interprétée par des marins. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Elle fout quoi, Nami ? J'veux me doucher… HÉ ! »  
Sandy crût entendre de la goujaterie : son pied avait donc glissé.  
« Tu as dit _princesse_, c'est ça ?  
- Ouais, grinça Roronoa, dans tes _rêves_. »  
Riposte oblige, pour passer le temps jusqu'à la douche. C'est que la demoiselle était coquette.

« _Ah~_ ! »  
Les cheveux tout ondulés, l'hydrographe entra comme une fleur de mandarinier dans la cuisine, respirant la bonne humeur et les bulles de savon coûteux, parce que _pour peaux sensibles_. Une cuillère jetée de l'évier rempli à ras bord – _vaisselle_ – heurta un crâne vert pistache assoupi sur la table.  
« Où est Pipo ? Il a mes chaussettes.  
- Il bricole en bas avec Chopper, Nami chérie ! »  
Un clin d'œil aguicheur et le coq gazouillait dans sa plonge. Zorro bâilla en sortant aussi. _Douche, dodo, douche, dodo_…  
« … SES chaussettes ? »  
Le canonnier goûta du _concassé_ alors qu'il s'était juste trompé de panier à linge.  
« _Monstres marins qui croustillent,  
__Requin aux morilles  
__Tout frais pêché de bon jour !_ »  
De garde, Luffy grelottait à tue-tête en vigie, le vent sur la figure puis la main à son chapeau de paille pour qu'il ne s'envole pas.  
« _Sur les récifs corail  
__V'là la canaille !_ »  
Refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui – faisait _froid _– le cuistot costumé trois-pièces alluma une cigarette : il en restait _beaucoup_, des assiettes. Bientôt plus de riz.

Sandy descendit à la cale ensuite. La trappe d'accès au quartier des dames était verrouillée ; vérification d'ordre sécuritaire, _bien sûr_.  
« Quelle guigne… »  
Qu'il n'y ait plus de _riz _là-haut, donc. Le joli cœur monta sur le coffre fort pour attraper un sac de la céréale riche en amidon.  
« Faire cuire pendant vingt minutes dans de l'eau bouillante salée, égoutter puis rafraîchir peler les mandarines à vif, et prélever les quartiers. Décortiquer les crevettes, couper le concombre en petits dés, émincer l'oignon, hacher la ciboulette… »  
Zorro qui sortait de la salle d'eau, moite sous sa serviette de bain hypoallergénique, s'essuya le faciès. Un regard _hasard_ et il s'électrisa de pied en cap. Sandy palpitait.  
« _Oh_, une étoile filante ! »  
Capitaine tête en l'air fit onze vœux et demi : « et demi » parce qu'il deviendrait _quand même_ seigneur des pirates. À cause d'un _très _long nez, Chopper n'avait rien vu, alors on promit de l'embouteiller exprès quand la caravelle cognerait dessus puisqu'elle était tombée à la _mer_.  
Cette nuit cobalt-là, il y eut du crachin et de la bataille dans le cabinet de toilette.

Déjà le matin, Luffy hantait la cuisine. Ça sentait bon les fruits de mer.  
« J'AI FAAAAAAIM !  
- _DÉGAGE _! »  
Une semelle à talon taille quarante-trois veillait au grain : il dut attendre jusqu'au déjeuner.

« Nami chérie, Robin d'amour, gloussa le cuisinier en chemise bleu rayé, à table~ ! Oh, les blaireaux, venez manger. Et lavez-vous les mains ! »  
L'équipage se hâta _illico_ autour d'une salade de riz aux crustacés accompagnée de verrines de saumon à la mandarine.  
« _Pon appéchit_ !  
- Parle pas la bouche pleine, toi. »  
Du reste, les _Mellorine Coco_ – sans alcool et avec paille pour le caribou – plaisaient beaucoup, même si l'ananas piquait les yeux. Le riz était croquant.  
« Oh, le cuistot, hoqueta Pipo buvant son cocktail à grosses goulées, t'es amoureux _ou quoi_ ? »  
Le coq opina une crevette crangon crangon dans le bec.  
« Bon sang, t'as remplacé le sel par le _sucre_ ! C'est pas mangeable !  
- Effectivement. Peut-être a-t-il_ conclu_ hier soir ? »  
Sandy cracha son boucaut.  
« _Robin_, tempêta Nami rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
À l'autre bout de la tablée, Zorro riait de toutes ses dents. Le petit renne perplexe s'enquit entre deux morceaux de saumon au mascarpone :  
« Pipo, ils ont conclu quoi ?  
- Un _marché_. »  
Leur capitaine ne comprenait pas :  
« Moi j'trouve ça très bon ! »

_Fin_


End file.
